1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a tag particularly adapted to be attached to golf bags and the like. This tag has identification on one side indicating who owns the bag and on the opposite side includes tee-holders for removably holding golf tees.
2. Background Discussion:
It is conventional to attach tags to bags, such as golf bags, which identify the owner of the bag. It would be convenient for golfers to also have a way of holding tees to this tag. It is the objective of this invention to provide such a tee-holding tag.